


The Only Chance.

by DreamOfJared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cosplay, F/M, Supernatural Convention, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfJared/pseuds/DreamOfJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you had a chance to get closer to your idol?<br/>What would you do if you have an Only Chance?<br/>Would you take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it :x  
> I mean, there's nothing too big about it, it's simply a short story I wanted to Share :P  
> I wrote this a long time ago back in 2010 :x
> 
> But if you, actually, did like, you're free to leave any kudos :P 
> 
> It would make me happy ^^

 

 

Elena Haynes.

 

She was inside a long, rounded, white dress, with a draw of a flower in blue a little bit up her hips, connected to her neck, more like surrounding it.

There was this stupid costumes party on the convention, so she dressed like "Jess" that was supposed to get married with Sam, which she didn't, cause she died and then a few months later she appeared with a similar dress, without the blue flower and less rounded.

Yeah a little bit dramatic, but she was cute... Oh and Jess was blond... And she was a brunette.

 

Jared was on the little stage, dressed beautifully with a suit, like Sam Winchester would do. He was really handsome.

The room was big, all magically decorated with supernatural things and cute old stuff made of steel and iron, curtains in a red coloration and carpets too, with golden drawings spread on it.

Jensen, Misha, Genevieve, Matt, Adrianne, Katie, and several others were there. They all decided to have some fun doing something different, they were tired of the 'convention' methods, and it was always the same, come, sit, blush, sweat, talk, and leave, it was tiring.

So the big head of the convention asked them if they wanted to do it, and they agreed.

 

She, the one dressed like Jess, approached the stage, like the other members of the convention. She saw Jensen talking to this girl dressed like Lisa, she laughed. She knew that was trouble. Lisa was one of the friends that came to the convention with her, so she knew the girl would try anything, at any time.

Then she saw a crazy chick trying to hit on Misha, and Katie playfully chatting with some girls.

 

Searching around, her eyes stopped on Jared and Gen. They were hugged, she couldn't hear them but she knew they were probably sharing love quotes and poems.

She thought, "Man, how can I be so crazy for that man? Even knowing his married, I still dream to live a life beside him... Yeah I know, people usually think I'm mentally sick, I never thought about seeking a doctor so... Too bad." She nodded to herself.

Catching a blue flower exactly like the one in her dress, playfully drawing an "E" on a petal, she smelled it, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Jared was right beside her. She felt nervous, but she saw a girl pass out when she looked at Jared, leaving him confused. She couldn't help but laugh.

 

She was lost in her thoughts, like she does all the time. She seriously doesn't know how she didn't get sick yet, she thinks too much, she feels bad, her chest keeps hurting, which makes her days a living hell.

She feels insecure, hello head, hello pain, she feels anxious, hello head, hello pain, she feels sad, hello head, hello pain, she feels mad, hello head, hello pain, she wants Jared, dreams of Jared, suffers for not having him, helloooo head, FUCK, hello pain, HELLO STUPID HELL.

Except when she's distracted, or happy, but when she gets alone doing nothing, well you know the song.

 

She stared at Jared for long enough to realize that the lights went out. Must have been an electrical failure.

And she didn't move. The only thing she thought was "It's the only change I get."

So she walked towards Jared taking her hand up his chest to get to his face, and when he was about to talk, she lightly put her finger on his lips whispering a "Shh...".

 

She smiled. There were people scared, screaming, shaking, crazy in the background, and she is usually so afraid of the dark, you never know what may happen when you're lightless-blind, but she wasn't.

Just his warm breath touching her cheeks, and the protection of his hand on hers, were enough to make her brave.

Placing her lips on his, she slightly moved them, slowly, carefully, allowing some lower noises to come out, sharing, not too much, but not too less either.

Jared was surprised, but when he was surrounded by those lips, also making two people together in the dark, he answered moving his lips between hers, tasting lightly the flavor of her mouth, and allowing her to feel the same.

 

When the lights were on again, there was no one in front of him. The only thing he got to remember the mysterious woman, that tasted his kiss, was a rose, a blue rose with an "E" on it.

And from the corner, on the back of the room, she smiled watching him take his fingers to his lips, trying to figure out who just stole a kiss.

She looked down to the rose on her waist, smiling sweetly, pressing her lips to feel his taste all over again and whispered...

 

"It was the only chance I had."


End file.
